Sōka Taifū
Major Character An adroit man, who's arrival is usually preceded by a gentle, waning breeze, is the Shogun of the Land of Iron. Originating as a prodigal shinobi from Senpūgakure, Sōka lost his way when his village brought him to question the shinobi code and how shinobi differed from criminals. Defecting from the village, he eventually became involved with the international criminal organization known as Shogi as he struggled to find the answers to his questions. What really was a hero? Confronted by the previous Shogun, he was offered a chance to change his ways. Seeing the samurai as a chance to start anew, he willingly began to offer his services to make amends for his previous crimes. Working out an agreement with the Shinobi Union, Sōka eventually earned a full pardon for his crimes and soon after, an induction into the samurai order. Studying under the Shogun, he began to find answers for the questions that caused him to turn from the Shinobi Union long ago. Reinstated in society, things would not look positive for long. With the beginning of the attacks by Black Zetsu, the Iron Country and Shinobi Union was forced into war. After many failures, the Land of Iron was on its own as the Union fell apart. Working with Konoha, both countries began to see a turn around for the war. That was, until a fateful battle where the previous Shogun fell and a potential Hokage candidate was unknowingly coated by the enemy. Chosen to be the next Shogun by his fallen foster father, Sōka strove to honor him and protect the place he had come to call home. After many years of continuing struggle, he agreed to join the reformed Shinobi Union to help put a stop to the war once and for all. He has become a true war hero, an icon for those within his country in their time of need. Background Gift or Curse? Senpū Prodigy Questioning a Hero's Path Escaping the Village Senpū's Darkness Turn Around Pardoned Shinobi Turned Rōnin Black Zetsu's Attack The New Shogun Personality Appearance Natural Skills Breeze Control Intellect Special Speed Abilities Nature Transformation Adept Wind Mastery To say Sōka is talented with the air would be a terrible understatement. He has truly become a master of the Wind nature. Many say, he's become one with the air. The air is an extension of his body, a weapon that doesn't take much chakra to implement. With the air, he is able control many aspects of the element, some even passively. With his superb mastery of each aspect, it can be shown how his mastery of wind is unparalleled, except maybe by Shukaku the beast. Utilizing wind, wind storms are essentially easily for him, and so is utilizing the currents of wind for redirection, movement, and more. By focusing on each aspect of wind and of the air, he has truly become one of the best masters of this nature. When utilizing the wind, he no longer needs hand signs. And to utilize wind or air, takes an amount of chakra so small, most cannot measure it. *'Pressure:' Air pressure is force of air is exerting on substances. Wind flows from areas of high air pressure, to areas of lower pressure. Using these two statements can describe Soka's usage of air pressure. Nearing his forties, Soka has had ample training in the Wind nature, to the point where he can modify the air pressure at will. Around any size area he wants, up to a 50 meter radius. He can also drastically change the pressure in multiple areas at once. As his chakra naturally radiates out of his pores into the air, he can simply will it to become more concentrated in an area to start manipulating the pressure, the force the air has itself. By lightening the force exerted on him by the air, he essentially makes himself faster. This is his basic application of air pressure, the one he uses most often. This allows him to speed through the air, as he lightens its force on him, allowing for more speed, and power. This also allows him to levitate, when he lightens the pressure to extreme levels, and allows for flight at its best. He can apply this to other objects as well, in order to levitate them, or in the case of his kenjutsu, make his sword(s) lighter as well for efficient usage in battle. :He can also apply this affect on others. But in the case of opponents, in the negative regard. By drastically increasing the force of the air on the opponent, he can lower their speed greatly. By slowing them down enough, he can make them appear as they are walking, or slowly jogging, when they mean to be all out sprinting. At moderate forces, Soka can force them to sluggish movements in slow motion, and at full power, he can force them into almost a complete stop with air weight. This he employs in his Spinning Spiral kenjutsu style, along with lightening himself, to catch his opponent in a whirlwind of slashes. :The second way he applies pressure to help with the flow of wind, to increase its speed and power. *'Flow:' With domain over pressure, Soka also possesses a way to manipulate wind flow. As wind moves from high to low pressure, he can instantly manipulate the pressure in one area, to get the certain flow he wants. Manipulating this flow, he can transform wind into a variety of forms. These forms are dictated by his mind, and can be enhanced by the sword. By changing this form at will, he gets most close range wind techniques. :This power over flow, also relates to his flow of wind chakra as well. He is capable of using the least chakra possible for wind related techniques, and keeps an ample flow throughout his body of it. Not necessarily known by his chakra reserves, it can be presumed he has high amounts, utilizing the thin nature of wind chakra so much. Soka keeps quick and efficient flow of wind chakra, by making it super thin, allowing it to get to its destination as fast as possible. By sending more and more of it, he can concentrate with his solidify aspect, allowing him to utilize Flying Swallow, and other similar techniques, especially those which involve the wind nature chakra flow. :*'Currents:' A more long range and larger scale effect of his mastery of flow and pressure. With those in place, Soka has more control over the flow of wind itself. Able to manipulate it into larger structures, his usage of it is truly unique. This allows for Soka to form wind storms, or manipulate currents of varying sizes. This produces a variety of effects too. Such as the Wind Casting Net, that utilizes small condensed currents to form a net, or many of the techniques he has to create swirling storms. He can manipulate the currents and cause the currents of the air to take a certain shape, for most situations. The most basic of this current mastery is Wind Release Stream. :This current mastery alos expands to a defense nature. Swirling wind around himself, he can utilize the Wind Redirection Method, in order to prevent objects from hitting him. He can also manipulate the current of other wind techniques, and reversing them to his liking. This makes most current based wind techniques useless against Soka, as he can simply turn it against the user. ::*'Shinatobe:' ::*'Shinatsuhiko:' *'Resistance:' *'Solidify:' :*'Visibility:' *'Animation:' *'Desert Dust:' *'Arctic Chill:' Taijutsu Kenjutsu Armed with six swords, Sōka is a master of this art. The sword an extension of himself in battle, he can utilize all six swords at once, or an combination of them, or a single sword. His cutting technique is unsurpassed with his swords, and he uses fluid movements to connect his strikes, which flow in his unique style of kenjutsu. As mentioned earlier, his style focuses on fluid movement. From slash to parry, parry to pierce. Fluid and fast. His sword strikes are unified, from simple strikes to complex combos. One attack follows right after the other with unparalleled speed per attack. Enhancing his strikes with chakra, he is capable of infusing his swords with his elemental chakra, or simply channel chakra into them. He can spin and slash at the same time, blowing his opponent away, or increase his cutting power in two different ways, by exhaling wind chakra and forming it onto a kunai, to increase its lethality, and creating dense, sharp chakra blades. He can also use his kenjutsu to stop strikes and projectiles launched at him. Sōka's kenjutsu style requires speed and precision, delivering many strikes swiftly, before the opponent can even begin to counter, all while spinning towards them. This is the basis of his kenjutsu fighting style, the Spinning Spiral. Spinning Spiral Style Simple but deadly. This accurately sums up Sōka's unique kenjutsu style. By holding his swords (in his hands, mouth, under his legs, etc), and twirling, he increases his cutting ability with the circular motion of rotation. The faster he spins, the more cuts he can give out, and/or slashs, or even stabs. Also, by spinning outward and around, he can move in a spiral, taking out anything in his way with his blade. Using wind, he can speed up this basic motion, adding to his deadliness. Also, while adding wind, he can make his swords sharper, or direct crescents of sharp chakra (similar to Flash) at them, and effectively move them into his swift path of swords galore. Hurricane Kenjutsu One part of his Nin-Kenjutsu is Hurricane Kenjutsu, which allows Hisui to create a large and powerful tornado of sorts, under his own control. Swirling up the opponent in it, he can utilize Spinning Spiral, his various kenjutsu techniques, or explosive tags, to attack the opponent. In the tornado, he can control everything inside it, and the windstorm itself, allowing him to render the opponent defenseless, or fling them towards him to get slashed. He can also use the wind to cut the opponent, without his kenjutsu. After assaulting the opponent, he can fling them out, leaving them damaged from the attack and probably the landing as well as the tornado takes them high up, or keep them out as he escapes, letting the tornado do as it will to them, shredding them, flinging them or otherwise. Sōka can still control it, even after he exists, or before he even enters. Sometimes, Sōka escapes, leaving explosive tags to blow up the opponent, and the tornado, which adds to the punishment, blowing them away from the spot. Sōka can also cause damage to their ears with high-pitched wind close to them, or just toy with them as he chooses. Wind Swords *'Compressed Swords of Wind:' *'Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords:' Body Modifications Dōjutsu Synopsis Catching Fire Creation & Conception Trivia *Appearance comes from Date Masamune (Sengoku Basara).